


Safe

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel safe with you." Garak supports Julian after a traumatic experience, while Sisko finds out about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Very early in season 4. 
> 
> As I established in the series's previous story, Garak has an accent when he turns off his translator, which he does only with Julian. That's why he sometimes says 'z' instead of 'th.'
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Not the electroshock stick again.

What was taking his crewmates so long to rescue him, anyway? Julian had lost track of time but it must have been at least two days by now. Felt more like eight but probably hadn’t actually been that long. The sleep deprivation was getting to him, making it harder to keep track of time or anything else for that matter.

During his first round with this stick Julian had screamed himself hoarse. Which was counterproductive of them, really, since they wanted him to tell them about the Federation’s defensive and offensive capabilities.

They didn’t appreciate him listing the names of all the bones in the human body, repeatedly in various orders, and had removed two fingernails to express their displeasure.

He wasn’t going to say a word that could be used against the Federation, so as the stick neared Julian tried to focus on something else. He and Garak were reading (in his case re-reading) _Gulliver’s Travels_ for their next literature discussion. Thematic considerations: human nature, basis and justification of power…

_OhGodmakeitstopfuckpaintoomuchcantbreathe_

Julian wasn’t going to spill any Federation secrets, but if his crewmates didn’t come soon dying might be an attractive option.

* * *

 

Even after seven lifetimes, Dax could still be surprised at how very slowly time seemed to pass when there was nothing to do except wait. It couldn’t have really been more than twenty minutes, but it felt like far longer before she saw what she wanted on her monitor: a fourth combadge signal.

“We have him,” she reported while locking on the transport.

“Transport the entire away team back,” ordered Benjamin, as she knew he would, and with a single finger she made it happen.

“Worf to Captain Sisko.”

“Go ahead.”

“Doctor Bashir is unconscious. The rescue team suffered only minor injuries.”

“Acknowledged. Report to the bridge once you’ve been treated.”

“I do not require medical attention.”

Benjamin knew better than to argue over this. “Then I’ll see you soon. Sisko out.” He turned to Jadzia. “I’m sure the doctor could use a friendly face. Go ahead, Old Man.”

She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect in Sickbay because Worf’s definition of ‘minor injuries’ was expansive. The security officers – Ensign Singh and an Andorian crewman she didn’t recognize – were ambulatory and clearly in better shape than Julian, who was being tended to by the only medic.

She was going to talk with Benjamin about taking at least three medical personnel on future trips to the Gamma Quadrant, though she sincerely hoped this would be the last time Julian was abducted. There was nothing she could do for him at the moment, so she found a dermal regenerator and headed over to Singh. “I’m trained in field medicine,” she assured the ensign, and felt a bit better for making herself useful.

When she finished, the gash on Singh’s finger was closed up with fresh pink skin. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Of course.”

The Andorian crewman turned to her and winced slightly at the movement. “I think I’ve got at least one cracked rib.”

She scanned him with a medical tricorder. “Two, actually, and some internal bruising. I’d recommend waiting for the professional.”

And then there was nothing else to do except wait again.

* * *

 

Julian still hadn’t regained consciousness by the time they return to Deep Space Nine, but Jadzia felt a bit better once he was in Nurse Jabara’s capable care. “He should come around any time now,” pronounced Jabara. “None of his injuries are life-threatening. In fact, they’re suggestive of a deliberate intent to cause pain.”

Benjamin, already angry, looked even more enraged. “Worf said it looked like a torture chamber.”

Jabara nodded. “I was afraid of that. His physical injuries will heal, Captain, but I would suggest at the very least short-term counseling for the trauma, no matter how much he protests. Live counseling is preferable but if he’s uncomfortable with Dr. Teljor holocounseling would be better than nothing.”

Benjamin said, “I’ll make sure he receives it.” Once Jabara left to check medical monitors, he looked over at Jadzia. “Why Bashir?”

It was a rhetorical question. They both know that the Elgania-Noki identified Julian as the easiest target, just like they know that they did everything they could to get Julian back and it was not their fault he was held captive for three days. Knowing didn’t make it any easier.

Long minutes later, Jabara announced, “He’s regaining consciousness.”

It took more time than any of them would’ve liked, but finally Julian blinked at them blearily.

“Welcome home, Doctor,” said Benjamin.

“I,” he had to swallow a couple of times, and his voice was raspy. “I didn’t answer their questions, Captain.”

“Your report can wait. We’re just glad to have you back.”

She and Benjamin stepped back to let Jabara do her job for a few minutes. Once the nurse was satisfied and Julian was sipping water, they returned to his bedside.

“I believe they are subservient to the Dominion,” said Julian, detached in a way that was troubling but not entirely unexpected. “They wanted information on our capabilities. I didn’t give them any.” He glanced down, and Jadzia noticed for the first time that three fingernails on his left hand and two on the right were altogether missing, and though the skin had been healed it was clear his fingernails had been ripped out.

She made another observation: Julian was looking at them, mostly, but throwing occasional glances towards the door. While Benjamin, using his best parental tone, was trying to reassure him, Jadzia made sense of Julian’s behavior. At least, she thought she did. She’d seen enough people in love to recognize that he was waiting for the face he wanted to see most. Julian was trying to hold himself together and doing a fairly good job at it, but she wasn’t sure how long he could last.

Somewhere in the last few months she had failed to realize how serious Julian’s relationship with Garak had grown.

The comm beeped. “Kira to Sisko.”

While Benjamin spoke with Nerys, Jadzia took her opportunity to lean in close and ask Julian, “Do you want me to get him?”

The gratitude in Julian’s eyes spoke far louder than any words, but Julian did love his words. “Yes, but he’s not allowed-”

“I’ll take care of it,” she promised. Benjamin was still speaking with Kira, and in this case it would be better to beg forgiveness than ask permission, so she excused herself and made her way to Garak’s Clothiers in due haste.

Garak didn’t have any customers, for which she was thankful. He looked up from a skirt briefly when she entered. “Ah, Commander, I didn’t think the _Defiant_ was due back until tomorrow.”

This wasn’t a time for pleasantries and there was no good way to tell someone their lover had been tortured, so she resolved to get to the point and get Garak to Julian as soon as possible. “Julian needs you.”

The change was instant: his easygoing manner replaced by precise motion and clear anger. “What happened?” he asked, halfway to the door.

“He was held captive for three days, tortured. His injuries aren’t life-threatening.” She didn’t mention that the trauma was likely to be far worse, because she was quite certain that wasn’t necessary.

She’d never seen anyone who so perfectly embodied icy rage, and she knew better than to speak while Garak processed this information. He locked his shop and followed her across the Promenade in silence for a minute, until he headed in the wrong direction and she had to correct, “He’s still in _Defiant_ ’s Sickbay.”

“Bringing me aboard a restricted-access ship? It appears I am in your debt, Commander.”

Shaking her head, she explained, “No debt. Julian is my friend.” She wasn’t an expert on Cardassian culture by any means, so she hoped Garak understood the sentiment.

“Does he know you’re bringing me?”

“I asked if he wanted me to, and he said yes.”

She put in her access code and led Garak aboard the _Defiant_. A few crewmembers gave him quizzical looks, but nobody challenged his presence.

When they arrive in Sickbay, Benjamin started to object. “Garak, what are you -”

“Benjamin.” She used the tone of voice which she felt best carried the wisdom of Dax’s lifetimes, and he acquiesced.

When he saw Garak, Julian smiled weakly and raised his palm up. A Cardassian gesture, Jadzia guessed, as Garak held up his own palm and pressed it against Julian’s. That was the last she saw because Nurse Jabara released the privacy curtain from the ceiling.

Benjamin was only mildly reproachful. “You could have warned me, Old Man.”

“You know I wouldn’t betray Julian’s confidence.”

They ended up sitting in uncomfortable Sickbay chairs while she waited for the questions Benjamin undoubtedly had.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Sisko didn’t think that his officers’ personal lives were any of his business, but this was an unusual case. Quite aside from his (entirely reasonable) concern about the wisdom of Bashir’s involvement with Garak, the political implications ranged from unpleasant to explosive.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked Dax, though he wasn’t really certain he wanted to know.

“About four and a half months.”

“You approve?”

“This relationship is good for Julian,” she replied with that damn serene confidence of hers. Sometimes it was comforting, but in times like this it was more than a little aggravating.

“I can’t be the last person to know. I don’t think Major Kira is capable of hiding her disapproval so thoroughly.”

“Julian told Chief O’Brien, and if Odo hasn’t already figured it out he will soon.”

“This shouldn’t matter, but it does,” he told Dax.

“I know. So does Julian.”

Alright. “I’ll do what I can, but this isn’t going to be popular.”

“Which is why they’re being discreet.”

That was wise of them. Starfleet would be concerned about the security risk. Sisko wasn’t particularly; for one thing Bashir as a doctor had little confidential information other than the medical, he was far too principled to pass on confidential information anyway, and finally if half of what Odo suspected about Garak’s computer hacking skills was true Garak wouldn’t need to go through Bashir to access Starfleet secrets. Sisko could understand the fear all the same.

While the Bajoran reaction would vary, he felt certain some factions would see this as proof that Starfleet was too cozy with the Cardassians and wasn’t to be trusted. Sisko could only hope that most would be mature and rational enough to see that it was really an expression of personal freedom.

He thought back to the Dominion simulation they’d been subjected to the previous year, specifically Bashir’s distress at Garak’s death, and realized maybe this shouldn’t have come as such as surprise.

“Do you think Garak will be able to help him deal with this experience?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” That was something, at least. He didn’t see Garak as boyfriend material, but he hardly knew the man. And really, if Bashir had found a good partner in Garak, who was Sisko to judge? The doctor had seemed quite happy lately.

Garak stepped out from behind the privacy curtain and took a seat.

“How is he?” asked Sisko.

“Sleeping.” After an intense look of assessment, he said, “I hope our relationship won’t be a problem, Captain.”

Sisko had never in his life felt so threatened by someone’s hope. This actually made him feel better because Garak cared enough to discard his ‘simple tailor’ routine.

“I’ve never felt that my officers’ personal lives were my business. In this case I can’t promise there won’t be repercussions, but they won’t come from me. As long as Doctor Bashir continues his excellent work he’s free to conduct his personal life as he sees fit.”

Garak weighed the statement before nodding his acknowledgement. “He says his physical injuries are minor.”

“They are,” agreed Jabara as she joined them, “but the trauma of the experience is just as real as any physical injury.”

“When do you expect to release him?” asked Dax.

“Since his physical injuries are of much less concern than the trauma, I think it would be best for Dr. Bashir to spend the night in the familiar environment of his quarters. However, I don’t want him to be alone.”

“I will of course keep him company,” offered Garak.

Jabara glanced over and seeing no argument from Sisko or Dax asked, “What do you know about human response to intense trauma?”

“I assure you…”

“Little to nothing, then. I won’t release Dr. Bashir to your care until you and I have had a lengthy discussion on the topic.”

Garak was less than thrilled but wisely acquiesced. “Very well.”

“I’ll come get you once I’ve prepared some material,” said Jabara.

Sisko decided it was his cue to leave. “Keep me updated, please,” he told Jabara.

“Of course, Captain.”

To Garak he said, “Tell Dr. Bashir I’ll stop in to see him tomorrow, but he’s free to contact me at any time. And not to worry about his report.”

“I will.”

He left as Jadzia and Garak began a friendly conversation about a Cardassian poetry. If Jadzia believed that Garak was good for Bashir, Sisko felt considerably better about leaving his CMO in the Cardassian’s hands than he otherwise would have.

* * *

 

Jadzia volunteered to sit with Julian while Garak spoke with Jabara, and when he woke up before Garak returned she was glad to be there.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“Water would be nice.”

She returned with the water to find Nurse Vincent checking on Julian. “Yes, you’ll be released later this evening,” he told Julian, who cheered slightly at the news.

“But Jabara doesn’t want you to be alone and she won’t release you to Garak’s care until she covers human response to trauma,” added Jadzia. Vincent confirmed this with a nod and went to the other side of the infirmary, giving them some privacy.

“She’s wasting no time testing him,” remarked Julian.

“Also, Chief O’Brien said to tell you that he’s not supposed to be contagious today but he’s waiting another day just to be safe, so he’ll see you tomorrow.”

She could see Julian calculating how long he’d been held captive by the progress of O’Brien’s Altovian shivering flu.

“Three days.”

“Yes.” She needed to explain why it took so long to get him back. “They had an underground complex which our sensors couldn’t pick up until we recalibrated them, but that gave us a very limited range and you were almost six thousand kilometers away from where we beamed down.”

“I’m not blaming you. You found me in time. I’m alright.”

“No, you’re not. And it’s alright _not_ to be alright. You’ll get there.”

“More sessions with the holocounselor. Quark’s going to be making a small fortune off me.”

Quark encouraged everyone to use his holosuites for medically approved programs frequently, reminding them they didn’t have to pay because the Federation reimbursed him.

Julian asked, “How did the Captain take the news about me and Garak?”

“He’s fine with it, and has already assured Garak that there won’t be any repercussions.”

“From him.”

She nodded, because both of them knew Starfleet bureaucrats wouldn’t exactly approve. Starfleet couldn’t technically forbid the relationship, but there were myriad other ways of expressing disapproval.

“He’s really not upset?”

“I told you he’s not the meddling type. He doesn’t understand it, but since you’re happy and it’s not interfering with your duties he considers it none of his business.”

“One less thing to worry about,” concluded Julian. He shifted, then winced. “Bruised kidney.”

“Ouch.”

“Yes.” Slowly, he managed to get out of bed and make his way to the lavatory.

When he returned, inclining the bed to a sitting position, she said, “You know where to find me if you want to talk. Or if you don’t, but want company.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for. Have I told you that you’ve inspired me? I want one of my next hosts to be a doctor.”

“Really?” He smiled at that – very slightly, but it was definitely a smile. “Are you allowed to make that request?”

Alright, if Julian wanted to distract himself by talking about details of Symbiosis Commission policies, she could do that. “Yes. It’s not uncommon, since joining is supposed to give symbionts a wide range of experiences. Most requests are of a similar nature.”

“But not all?”

“Leev doesn’t like warp travel and has a standing request for hosts who intend to remain on Trill. That’s unusual, but factors like that are important in making sure a symbiont and host will be compatible. While my request isn’t a guarantee, I should be a doctor in one of my next few lives.”

“As long as you don’t change your mind.”

“Symbionts usually don’t. I might just add other careers as well.”

“Such as?”

She hadn’t really thought about it, so she tossed out the first idea which came to mind. “Archaeology might be interesting.”

“Did Dax want to be a science officer?”

“Not specifically, but I’ve been interested in Starfleet since I was Tobias.”

Further discussion ended when Garak came over. “Nurse Jabara has now deemed me an acceptable companion in your convalescence.” Eyes flicking to Jadzia, he added, “However, if you believe someone else would be more suitable I - ”

“No. I feel safe with you.”

Garak’s warm smile spoke volumes about how much the comment meant to him. Jadzia had a hunch that Garak didn’t hear that very often. She also believed Julian was safe with Garak, possibly safer than with anyone else on the station. Garak could no doubt be very dangerous when he chose, his ‘simple tailor’ protests to the contrary notwithstanding, and that would make him a highly effective protector.

Jabara joined them, checking the readings on Julian’s bed. “As I’m sure Commander Dax informed you, I’m releasing you to Garak’s care on the condition that you come back after breakfast.”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to a good meal and my own bed.”

This clearly satisfied Jabara. Jadzia said, “I’ll visit tomorrow after my shift.”

She left Julian in Garak’s hands and went off to find a good meal of her own. After that, if Quark had a free holosuite she might go work off some anger about Julian’s torture by defeating opponents in one of her bat’leth programs.

* * *

 

“Shall I turn off my translator?” asked Garak. Julian seemed to like it when he did.

“By all means. You don’t have to ask,” said Julian before digging in to his lamb stew. “Mmm, comfort food.”

Garak understood the individual words, but not the concept. “Comfort food?”

“Dishes that evoke positive memories and emotions. The specific foods vary from person to person, but the basic idea remains the same.”

“We have no such concept.”

Julian enjoyed another mouthful of stew. “Really? So many species do, I’d thought it was universal, excepting Vulcans of course.”

“Lamb stew is comfort food for you.” He made note of this potentially useful information.

“Yes. So is pistachio ice cream.”

“Anozer food I haven’t tried.”

“I suspect we’ll be eating it sooner rather than later.” Another bite of stew. “Aren’t you going to have some?”

Garak was preoccupied with Julian’s wellbeing, but supposed he ought to eat. It could fairly be said that his comforting and nurturing skills were negligible. His abilities tended toward exacting vengeance instead (quite difficult in this case since the species in question resided in the Gamma Quadrant) and in truth he wondered if Commander Dax wasn’t more qualified than he to look after Julian. Nevertheless Julian wanted Garak, who certainly wanted to support his partner.

He took a spoonful of his own stew. “I’ve noticed Captain Sisko often smells of a particular dish after stressful events.”

“I get the impression gumbo is a comfort food for him.”

“It doesn’t smell appetizing.” In fact the occasions where Garak smelled this gumbo were among those where his sense of smell, excellent as characteristic of his people, was unfortunate.

“I can’t say it’s a personal favorite of mine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Zat will spare me an unpleasant olfactory experience.”

After a minute of eating in companionable silence Garak ventured, “Julian, please inform me if zere is anyzing I can do to help you.”

Julian nodded. “Just being here is the most important thing you can do.”

Good. That much Garak felt confident he could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

The electroshock stick again. His captors did love that thing; they also took sadistic pleasure from letting him anticipate it. The stick crackled as they once again promised not to use it if only he would tell them about the Federation.

“You don’t have to make this so difficult, you know. Start small. Tell us about the ship you arrived in. How fast can it travel?”

Julian responded with a choice Bajoran curse he’d picked up from Major Kira.

“If you insist. I don’t enjoy this, Doctor.”

Right. And Vulcan was covered in rainforests.

The stick was undoubtedly the worst, he decided…. “Aaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!”

He sat up. The pain stopped – or rather, he ached from the memory, not the actual use of the electroshock stick.

“Julian.”

This wasn’t his cell, either. In fact he was in his quarters on DS9.

“Julian.”

He worried for a moment that he’d lost his sanity, but then remembered Worf storming into the cell, yanking the stick from his side. Sickbay. Jadzia. Garak.

“Julian.”

Garak. He turned and saw his boyfriend was in bed with him, concern all over his face.

“Nightmare,” he croaked out.

“I gazered.”

He moved into Garak’s embrace. “They had an electroshock stick which produced more pain than I’d known was possible.”

“And to zink Klingons subject zemselves to such a zing willingly.”

“Not as powerful as this one.”

“Yet you resisted the temptation to provide zem with information.”

“I thought about giving them false information, but they had sensors attached to my head and I was afraid they’d be able to figure out that I was lying. It seemed safer to say nothing. Though I listed the bones of the human body many times.”

“You are strong,” said Garak.

Julian didn’t feel strong at the moment. On the other hand he hadn’t given the Elgania-Noki any information, which was something.

“Thank you for being here.” It helped to have Garak with him, reminded him that he survived and was safe now.

“Zere is nowhere else I would be.”

Eventually, with Garak ensuring his safety, Julian fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

Garak took the opportunity, when Chief O’Brien visited Julian the following morning, to finish altering Lieutenant Oglethorpe’s bridesmaid dress. He didn’t think highly of the design (replicated, he was told, from the bride’s chosen pattern) but the dress would be more flattering once it fit properly.

He looked up when the door opened for Sisko. “Good morning, Captain.”

“Hello Garak. I’m on my way to see Dr. Bashir.”

“You’ll find him in his quarters assembling a Tevnariod puzzle with Chief O’Brien.” Garak didn’t understand the appeal of Tevnariod puzzles – if he was supposed to construct a three-dimensional sculpture out of disparate parts, he wanted to know in advance what he was intended to create – so he was content to leave that activity to Julian and O’Brien.

“How is he?”

Sisko’s question suggested that he valued Garak’s assessment. Interesting. “As well as can be expected, I believe. He is far stronger than his captors estimated.”

Nothing had occurred which was alarming after Nurse Jabara’s extensive lecture on trauma response in humans. At one point Julian attempted to fight in his sleep and Garak had a bruise on his side where Julian elbowed him. He’d also evaded a punch to his jaw before Julian woke up.

“He certainly is.”

Garak could feel the assessment in Sisko’s look, which he returned steadily. At length the captain said, “I’m sure you’ve realized that this relationship could have a negative impact on his career, despite my best efforts. It’s only a matter of time before your involvement is no longer a secret.”

“I am aware. As is he.” Starfleet, despite all its professed open-mindedness, wouldn’t take kindly to an officer taking up with a former Obsidian Order agent.

“Don’t make me regret advocating for the two of you, when the time comes.”

Sisko was suspicious – appropriately so. Garak approved, though he had no intention of doing anything which would harm Julian’s career. His concept of morality didn’t align with Sisko’s to be sure; in general it revolved around doing what was in Cardassia’s best interest first and his own best interest second. However, having chosen to include Julian in his life as a romantic partner, Garak added Julian’s best interest to his concerns and would not willingly cause the man problems.

Besides, if he truly wanted access to Starfleet secrets he wouldn’t go through Julian.

“I won’t. Whatever you may think, Captain, I am very fond of Julian.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Garak was reasonably certain that Commander Dax was behind Sisko’s acceptance of his and Julian’s relationship, placing him further in her debt.

“He’s a good man,” said Sisko, and was that a suggestion that Garak wasn’t, or didn’t deserve such a partner? Garak couldn’t be certain because Sisko, for a human, could be difficult to read.

“He is indeed.”

Sisko was apparently satisfied with this, because he moved toward the door. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

So, the good captain would be watching him.

“Yes,” agreed Garak.

He considered the conversation while shortening the sleeves on Lieutenant Oglethorpe’s dress. There was no doubt that Sisko genuinely cared for his officers, and while the vaguely paternal or elder-brother nature of his concern for Julian was peculiar by Cardassian standards it wasn’t unusual from Garak’s observations of human interaction.

All told, Captain Sisko took the news much better than any Cardassian gul would have, unless of course a Cardassian officer was involved with a rumored Federation agent for the express purpose of extracting information.

There was, Garak admitted to himself, something to be said in favor of the Federation’s love of diversity and personal freedom, dangerous though it had the potential to be.

* * *

 

After a late lunch (late due to Julian’s nap) they started a game of 3D chess. Chess provided an excellent distraction from unpleasant memories of Julian’s time with the Elgania-Noki. He was trying to figure out Garak’s strategy (always a challenge because Garak came up with extremely creative strategies) when someone rang his doorbell.

“Come in.”

Kira stepped in, and while she was obviously surprised to see Garak she covered her reaction quickly.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Julian said.

“I can’t stay. We have eight ships due in for the linguistics conference tomorrow.”

He’d forgotten until she mentioned it that DS9 was hosting a Linguistics of the Gamma Quadrant conference.

Kira held out a small box. “Paramu tea. It’s calming.” After a quick side glance at Garak, she added, “Good when you wake up after a nightmare.”

“Thank you.” He was sure it would get plenty of use, and he was genuinely touched by Kira’s gesture. She was very much an ‘actions speak louder than words’ woman, after all.

She nodded. “It steeps for three minutes. Take care of yourself.”

When the door closed behind her, Garak said, “A zoughtful gift from ze major.”

“Yes.”

“Your turn.”

While studying the board Julian said, “If you need to go to your shop, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t.”

“You need to make a living.” As Garak enjoyed none of the benefits of Federation or Cardassian citizenship he had higher expenses for rent and replicator credits, so Julian felt guilty keeping him away from his work. Doubtless the Bajoran government wouldn’t accept ‘looking after my boyfriend’ as an excuse for late rent. Not from Garak, anyway.

“A few days’ missed work will not impoverish me. You needn’t worry.”

“If you’re certain.” At least in Julian’s quarters they used his replicator credits, and he’d yet to exhaust his monthly allotment even once since he arrived on DS9.

“I am. If however you wish me to leave-”

“No.” Quite the opposite. “I just feel badly that you’re losing business because of me.”

“I’m not concerned. You are more important.”

Julian kissed him. “Thank you.” Another kiss, and he added, “You’re quite important to me as well.”

Garak smiled. “If we tire of chess I can retrieve my kotra set.”

“I have another idea,” said Julian as the thought occurred to him. “You could teach me Cardassi, if you don’t mind.”

Garak obviously liked the idea. “It would be my pleasure.”

That, Julian thought, would be an excellent way to occupy his thoughts, and since the suggestion made Garak so happy he was quite glad he’d thought of it. Feeling fortunate in having Garak as his boyfriend, he settled in to complete the game of chess.

* * *

 

When Jadzia entered Julian’s quarters she found him and Garak absorbed in writing. “If it’s a bad time I can come back later,” she said.

“Not at all. I’m working on the Cardassi alphabet.”

Sure enough, the paper Julian set down was covered in Cardassian characters. Some, presumably Garak’s, were in a much more certain hand.

“Have a seat,” offered Julian, so she did.

If she wasn’t mistaken, Cardassi had more letters than Standard or Trill. “How many letters in the alphabet?”

“Forty-seven,” answered Garak. “Unlike Standard, each letter makes only one sound. There is no confusion over how words are pronounced.”

“If you think Standard is bad for that, you’d hate Klingon.”

“I can’t say I have any interest in learning to speak Klingon,” replied Garak.

Julian looked better than he had the previous day, she decided. Still tired and haunted, but he no longer looked like he was functioning on autopilot. “How are you, Julian?” she asked.

It was a sign of their friendship as much as the horror of his experience that he admitted, “I’ve been better. Have I missed anything?”

“Only two linguists’ attempt to get Worf’s perspective on Federation Standard. Did you know he’s also fluent in Russian?”

Earth had more distinct languages than any other planet Jadzia knew. Coming from Trill, which had only one language (though eight dialects), she found Earth’s linguistic diversity astonishing.

“No,” answered Julian, “but I don’t imagine he had any desire to indulge curious linguists.”

“He didn’t.” After a pause she offered, “If you want to get out and do something, I’m going to see the performance of _Melat’s River_ tomorrow. You’re welcome to join me.” It was Jadzia’s first opportunity to see Bajoran live theater and she looked forward to it, even if Nerys felt the play was wildly overrated.

“Thank you. What time is it?”

“There are performances at 1600 and 1800. Either is fine with me.”

“I have the holosuite at 1645 for counseling, so let’s say 1800.”

Jadzia was glad that he’d wasted no time booking the holosuite, because after his torture he needed to speak with his holocounselor.

She asked Garak, “Would you like to come too?”                

“I appreciate the offer, but my presence is bound to anger some Bajorans, and I try to avoid that when possible.”

Jadzia couldn’t argue with the wisdom of that, however unfortunate. Would it make a difference if others saw Garak like this, a caring boyfriend? She liked to think so, at least for some people. At that moment, Jadzia didn’t see a Cardassian or a former Obsidian Order agent. She simply saw a man supporting his partner.

Having seen his initial reaction to learning Julian had been tortured, she had very little doubt that if Garak ever had an opportunity for retribution, his vengeance would be frightful indeed. That observation she would keep to herself, because she couldn’t really blame Garak.

Dax had enough life experience to recognize a good thing when she saw it.


End file.
